Time-of-Flight SIMS allows the construction of a chemical map of a surface with micron resolution. Such images can be difficult to obtain, however, particularly when the material is electrically insulating -- as is often the case for biomaterials. Imaging strategies for a number of biomedically relevant surfaces are being developed, including surfaces with adsorbed proteins, skin, and patterned surfaces. Current work is focused on imaging calcium oxalate crystals exposed to a protein solution, and on micropatterned arrays of thin films, self-assembled monolayers and biomolecules.